The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Deksinclair’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new single-type Chrysanthemum cultivars with unique ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on Nov. 13, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 40693, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 02.6868.02, not patented. The cultivar Deksinclair was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands on April 11, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.